Happily Ever After
by Weasleymum
Summary: The engagement has been announced and the planning is underway. Can Ron and Hermione survive their families good intentions? Love, Romance, Humor, and Drama abound! Part of the 'Making It Work' Series.


Title: Happily Ever After

Summary: The engagement is announced and the planning has begun…Can Ron and Hermione survive their families good intentions? Part of the "Making It Work" Series.

Molly Weasley moved hastily around the Burrow's tiny kitchen, noisily banging pots and pans for good measure. Her son, Ron, watched from the doorway with weary eyes. His mother had rushed from the table just a few minutes before, plainly offended that her offer of the Burrow for the wedding nuptials was turned down. Hermione had shot him a look that plainly said, _go after her!_ So he had. Now what did he do? Everyone knew an angry Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with. With a final look at his father , Hermione, and the Grangers deep in wedding conversation, he walked stoically into the kitchen.

"Mum. Mum, come on. Don't do this," he pleaded.

Molly turned to look at her son, fire in her brown eyes. "What exactly am I doing, Ronald Weasley? Just because my suggestion was pushed aside without any consideration by that…that…woman--"

"That woman," Ron hissed, lowering his voice to a whisper, his own temper ignited, "is Hermione's mother, and she did not brush your suggestion aside, she just had other plans, that's all."

"What about my plans?"

"Mum, Hermione is their daughter, their only child! How would you feel? Hermione feels guilty enough about them having such limited access to her life. This is important to her …and her Mum…for reasons that you know nothing about. She's their daughter, Mum!" he repeated, hoping he was getting through to her.

"You're my son, Ronnie…and it's your wedding too!"

"Yes, Mum! Mine…mine and Hermione's…not yours."

Molly took a deep breath, mulling over Ron's words. She had been blessed with seven beautiful children…the Grangers' only had Hemrione…their daughter. Of course it was appropriate for them to chose the location of the ceremony.

"I'm sorry, Ron…I just…it was an old lady's dream…for all my babies to be married at the Burrow. And, well, even though that dream died with Fred, I still thought maybe…"

Ron's eyes softened as he pulled her into an embrace. "You are not old…you're an incredible woman, Mum. And Ginny and Harry will be married here, as soon as Quidditch season is done, yeah?"

"Your right, of course--"

"Molly?" Hermione peered tentatively into the kitchen from the door. "Is everything alright?"

Molly motioned the young brunette into the kitchen, swatting at her teary eyes. "Yes, of course dear! I'm so sorry I ran off like that."

"Oh, Molly, I understand. And I so appreciate the offer…the Burrow does mean so much to me…it's just, well… My grandparents rose garden is so beautiful and Mum and Dad didn't have their wedding there. It has always been a source of tension in the family. I'm close to my grandpa…I think this would go a long way too heal that rift."

"What about you , dear? Your dreams?"

"Oh, ever since I was a little girl I've stolen the lace tablecloths from the linen closet and played wedding in the garden. To be marrying the man of my dreams there…", she looked at Ron, smiling widely, "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find it is all a dream…it's just to good to be true!"

"Well, then that settles it! Every girl deserves her dream on her wedding day!" Molly reached out her arms as Hermione rushed into them. She hugged the older women. "You all mean so much to me…so does this place…I just wish-"

"I know!" Ron exclaimed, causing the two women to step part. "How about a party--an engagement party, here at the Burrow, to officially announce the engagement?"

Hermione jumped into his arms. "Oh Ron! You are brilliant!"

"Oh, Ronnie! Yes, it is a wonderful idea. We could do it in a few weeks, a garden party! It will be gorgeous with all the fall colors!"

Anna Granger stepped into the kitchen, carrying a tray. She smiled at Hermione as Ron took it from her arms. "Molly, I hope I didn't…"

"Oh, nonsense, Anna! I was being silly!"

"Mum! Ron had the most wonderful idea! An engagement party, here at the Burrow!"

"That will be wonderful, dear! I know the Burrow is like a second home to you!"

"Yes, we were thinking a garden party, right Ron?" Hermione smiled.

"Well--"

"The weather will be perfect in early September. It's only a few weeks away though, Molly. Could you manage to plan it by then?" Anna asked excitedly.

"I'm sure--"Ron began

"Of course, Anna. Mmm, September 4th. Could you rearrange your schedule, Ron? And Harry too? He must be there…he will be your best man, won't he?

"Of course--" Ron tried to break in

"Oh, and Ginny will be my maid of honor." Hermione told a delighted Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I'll just go join Dad and Alan, then…if I'm not needed, that is." Ron cleared his throat. I'll just take a few ales with me…for Dad and Alan, okay?" Mum? Mione? Anna?"

Ron sighed as the women chatted on, completely oblivious to his presence. He reached around his Mum to grab three Guinness Alan had brought and walked back into the Burrow's living area, mimicking his mother's voice…"It's your wedding, too Ronnie!" _Like you could tell…._

He sat down at the table with Alan and his father, letting his head drop with a thump after handing them each a Guinness. Arthur and Alan looked up form their animated discussion about Muggle airplanes to smirk at him.

"Something wrong, son?" Arthur chuckled.

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! How long do I have to put up with this?"

Arthur laughed. "Until the 'I dos' are said, and you two have escaped on the Honeymoon Express."

"After that, though, it will be: 'What do you mean you are going to _her_ house for Christmas?'

Arthur chuckled. "Well, what about _our _ family names? Don't they matter to you?"

Alan nodded fervently. 'What do you mean you don't want _our _ help? You have taken _their_ help!"

"Okay! Stop! I get it…it never ends! Jesus, what have I done?"

Arthur patted Ron on the shoulder, his expression softening. "You've done us proud, son. Hermione is incredible and the two of you will be happy as long as you remember three things."

"Which are?"

Alan looked at Ron, his eyes bright. "My Mum…she was a Catholic, Ron…born and raised. Although, my faith as never been as strong as hers…there is a reading I remember her reciting to us time and time again…from Corinthians. She read it at our wedding…'Love believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love still stands when all else has fallen. Love never fails.'

Arthur leaned across the table to clink bottles with Alan. "Well said, friend. Well said indeed." He turned to Ron. "Love her. Listen to her. _Never_ taken a single moment for granted, son."

Ron nodded, looking back to the door as the three women reentered the room. Hermione smiled at him brightly. He rose and enveloped her into a huge embrace.

She returned the hug. "What was that for?"

"For making me so happy…for loving me." He brushed a lock of hair away form her face. "This is it Hermione…our happily ever after. And I'm ready…so ready."

Hermione's eyes brightened, as she wrapped her arms back around Ron. "So am I, love. So am I."


End file.
